rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faeries
Faeries, also known as the fair folk, are a race of peaceful beings living in Ellond. They are often confused with sidhe by humans, or "people under the hill". Because of this, faeries are often blamed for the sidhe's crimes, such as changelings, deaths, plagues on animals and land, and other malicious acts. Description Faeries are a diverse species; they range in size from the tallest human, to the size of a small child. Most look like humans, although a few have other characteristics remniscent of animals, such as tails, wings, claws, fangs, etc. Rarely, faeries have characteristics similar to plants, although this is rarely ever achieved outside of magical means. Like angels, fae are long-lived. However, their life-span is significantly shorter than an angel's. Halflings (can be changed) are half fae, half human. Similar to the Tainted, halflings do not possess the full ability of their nonhuman parent, but only a few strengths along with the weaknesses of the human parent. Often, halflings retain the height of their human parent, while they age slowly like their faerie parent. Because of this, halflings will often outlive their human counterparts. Halflings have been mistaken over the centuries for changelings, and can be treated similarly in more superstitious areas if the halfling is not careful. Changelings are the result of a sidhe switching the child of a faerie or sidhe with a human child; often, neither set of parents is aware their child has been switched until around the age of one. In Mundanus, there is a history of fear towards faeries that their child will be switched with another; although things have gotten better over the centuries, it is still believed in some parts that fae will intentionally kidnap human children and leave fae in their place. In these parts, if a person, fae or otherwise, is believed to be a changeling, there is the strong possibility the suspected changeling will be burned alive. Faeries in the Unknown RP So far, the known faeries of the Unknown RP are: Seraphina Morgenstern Celaena Graceling Types of Faeries Water Faeries: * Can control water and manipulate it in its liquid form (create tsunamis, whirlpools, rain, etc.). * Body temperature greatly affects their mood: If the temperature is too low, the faerie will become sluggish and are in danger of falling asleep. If the temperature is too high, the faerie will act both drunk and hyper at the same time. * Eat less than other faeries, but are easily dehydrated. * Have bipolar tendencies, due to the moods based on temperatures. Earth Faeries: * Can control/manipulate the earth (cause earthquakes, create chasms, etc.). * Constantly need lots of mineral supplements; Are allergic to preservatives in processed foods. * Have a fear of wide open spaces and heights. * Very logical Fire Faeries: * Can control/manipulate fire (cause infernos, transfer heat to metal, etc.). * Have very high body temperatures. If body temperatures get too low, they either become sick or come very close to death. * Eat much more than other faeries due to their high metabolism. * Cannot create fire, but can turn a spark into a wildfire. * Tend to have quick tempers. * Are usually the fighters/warriors in the faerie society Air Faeries: * Can control/manipulate the air (cause air storms, hurricanes, etc.). * Allergic to air pollution. * Do not eat a lot, but eat many snacks throughout the day. * Are claustrophobic. * Usually have problems concentrating on one thing. History of the Faeries Hundreds of years ago, the faeries were one of the most peaceful species that dwelled in Ellond, besides the fact that they used to hunt dragons as an old sport. But at some point in those old days, there was a war between the faeries, and the sidhe. The war was a turning point in the lives of the faeries. The fae were normally peaceful, so they had no army, no weapons, nothing to defend themselves with, when the sidhe invaded the western part of the Forest of Treymond. The faeries eventually won that war using their different skills with the elements (fire, air, earth, water), but many lives were lost. After the war, the faeries put together an army in case another species decides to attack once again, and strengthened the magic around their borders. Strengths *'Magic' - Most faeries can perform magic at varying degrees of strength * Skills '''- Faeries are capable of manipulating the earth, air, water, or fire. But that depends on what kind of faerie they are. Weaknesses * '''Iron - Faeries hate iron as it's proven to be quite harmful against them. * Salt - Like sidhe, faeries react to salt similar to that of a slug or snail; however, salt will not kill them. * MORE TO BE ADDED.... Location The faeries are found in the Forest of Treymond although they do wander almost everywhere in Ellond. The Faerie Court The faerie court is the "government" of the fae, making decisions on all sorts of things. Members of the court can be removed should the fae feel like their wishes are not being met; however, there is no system for voting outside of the faerie court itself. Members of the faerie court are: *Alaric Morgenstern (the father of Seraphina Morgenstern) Faerie *Rielyr Graceling (the father of Celaena Graceling) Faerie *Aredan Graceling (the mother of Celaena Graceling) Faerie * Sokamri Menoroth Faerie * Isurdrun Ryneath'say Faerie * Kimnal Burund Faerie * Radashin Delryn Faerie * Nathye Aradyn Faerie * Arcodes Isurdru Faerie * Sabila Lorend Faerie * Kallid Morpyon Faerie * Ranayan Burund Faerie * Perenyald Hinyl Faerie The Faerie Army The Faerie Army was created after the war between the faeries and the sidhes. Supreme General (1) - Sokamri Menoroth General (1) - Kimnal Burund Commander (1) - Seraphina Morgenstern Lieutenant (3) - Malaki Sephmuelra, Thadeus Mondtriven, Hendrix Fortenrollee Captain (6) Corporal (12) Private Category:Creatures Category:The Unknown RP